


Teil von Mir

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Er liebte es, zu spielen. Und er spielte mit der grausamen Unberührtheit einer Katze, die eine wehrlose Maus in ihren Fängen wusste… Nachdem Captain Kirk in Ungnade fällt, verhilft ihm ausgerechnet sein vulkanischer Erster Offizier zur Flucht von der ISS Enterprise.





	Teil von Mir

Titel: Teil von Mir  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Autor: Lady Charena / Januar 2001  
Charaktere: James T. Kirk, Spock, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock, [Spock/Chapel], andere erwähnt  
Rating: Mirror-Universum, NC-17 / ab 18, het & slash, Gewalt, Unterwerfung/Dominanz, Death!fic  
Worte: 6740  
Beta: T‘Len

 

Summe: Er liebte es, zu spielen. Und er spielte mit der grausamen Unberührtheit einer Katze, die eine wehrlose Maus in ihren Fängen wusste… Nachdem Captain Kirk in Ungnade fällt, verhilft ihm ausgerechnet sein vulkanischer Erster Offizier zur Flucht von der ISS Enterprise.

 

Wichtige Anmerkung: Dies ist eine Mirror-Universum-Story und bezieht sich auf die Episode „Mirror, Mirror“ (Staffel 2 / Episode 4) – wer erinnert sich nicht an Spock mit Bart? - und dort herrschen rauere Sitten, um es gelinde auszudrücken. Außerdem unterscheiden sich die Charaktere doch erheblich von ihren Spiegelbildern. Und wenn ich Death!fic schreibe, meine ich, es sterben Hauptcharaktere, nicht die mit den roten Hemden. Wer sich jetzt noch traut, weiter zu lesen, ist herzlich eingeladen, mir ins Kaninchenloch zu folgen ;)

 

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

 

Der Mensch hetzte durch den matt erleuchteten Korridor, die Hand fest auf die Stichwunde in seiner linken Seite gepresst, im Versuch, die Blutung zu stoppen. Bis auf ein Messer in seinem Stiefelschaft war er unbewaffnet. 

"Kirk!" 

Er hielt inne, fuhr alarmiert herum. Wenn sie ihn wollten, würden sie den Preis dafür zu zahlen haben. Kampflos ergab er sich nicht. Doch aus dem Zugangsschacht kletterte Spock und warf ihm einen Phaser zu. 

Der junge Captain der ISS Enterprise wirkte einen Augenblick lang wirklich verblüfft, grinste dann. Seine Augen blieben jedoch misstrauisch und hefteten sich auf den näher kommenden Vulkanier, der selbst auch bewaffnet war. 

"Also doch kein Verräter, Spock?", fragte er ironisch. 

Der Vulkanier blieb vor ihm stehen. "Sagen wir, ich habe ein berechtigtes Interesse, Sie noch eine Weile am Leben zu halten, Sir", erwiderte er kühl. Sein Blick glitt über die Schulter des Menschen, suchte den verlassenen Korridor ab. "Ich habe mir erlaubt, ein Shuttle für unsere 'Abreise' vorzubereiten. Wenn ich jetzt also bitten dürfte..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und wandte sich in Richtung des Wartungsschachtes, aus dem er so unerwartet aufgetaucht war. 

"Einen Moment noch", hörte er hinter sich, leise - aber deshalb nicht weniger gefährlich klingend. Ohne sich umzudrehen, war sich Spock sicher, dass der Phaser, den er eben seinem Captain ausgehändigt hatte, nun auf ihn zielte. "Woher soll ich wissen, dass es keine Falle ist? Den Captain auf der Flucht erschossen - macht sich doch sicher gut in Ihrer Personalakte. Und Ihnen wäre das Kommando über die ISS Enterprise sicher." 

Langsam wandte sich der Vulkanier zu ihm um. "Sie werden wohl das Risiko eingehen müssen, um das herauszufinden", sagte er ruhig. Einen Moment lang musterten sich die beiden Männer, dann nickte Kirk und bedeutete ihm knapp, voraus zu gehen.

###

Sie erreichten den Hangar ohne Schwierigkeiten. Spock öffnete die Tür und deaktivierte gleichzeitig die internen Sensoren, die sonst Alarm geschlagen hätten. Natürlich kein Problem für einen Mann mit seinen Fähigkeiten. 

Zielstrebig steuerte er das Shuttle an, das er mit Hilfe seiner Gefolgsleute vorbereitet hatte. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob der Mensch ihm folgte - er war bereits zu weit gegangen, um jetzt noch umzukehren. 

Doch als er am Shuttle stehen blieb, spürte er Kirk dicht hinter sich und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Er tippte den neuen Zugangscode ein, der einzig ihm bekannt war und kletterte hinein. 

###

 

Als sich die Schleuse hinter ihnen schloss, saß Spock bereits auf dem Pilotensitz und begann mit den Startvorbereitungen. 

Kirk zog seine goldene Weste zurecht, noch immer eine Hand auf die Wunde gepresst und atmete einige Male tief ein, um den Schmerz und das leichte Schwindelgefühl in den Griff zu bekommen. Dann sah er seinem Ersten Offizier über die Schulter. 

"Wohin?", fragte er knapp. 

"Delara V", erwiderte der Vulkanier kühl. Er hatte zwei Tage daran gearbeitet, einen geeigneten Planeten in Reichweite des Shuttles zu finden - und ihn dann aus dem Bordcomputer gelöscht. Delaras Koordinaten waren jetzt nur noch ihm bekannt, das sollte ihnen zumindest für einige Zeit Schutz garantieren. 

Er lächelte grimmig. Genug Zeit, um alles vorzubereiten - und für noch weit mehr. Vorausgesetzt, sie schafften es bis dorthin. 

"Sind wir dort sicher?", fragte der Mensch weiter. 

Spock hielt nicht inne, während er antwortete. "Ja - wenn Sie sich dazu entschließen könnten, die Waffenkonsole zu übernehmen - anstatt Fragen zu stellen." Eisige Kälte lag in seiner Stimme, doch sie wurde von der Flamme in seinen Augen Lügen gestraft. "Vorausgesetzt, meine Blockade der sabotierten Phaser- und Photonenkontrollen kann nicht vorzeitig entfernt werden. Ansonsten verwandeln wir uns in Schrott." 

Der Mensch ließ sich wortlos neben ihm nieder, checkte stumm die Instrumente der Waffenkonsole. Frischer Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, seine Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst und seine Atmung ging etwas zu rasch. Der Schmerz in seiner Seite ließ nicht nach.

Spock gab die letzte Codesequenz ein und startete die Triebwerke. Entnervend langsam glitten die Tore des Hangars auf, der Vulkanier hatte sie mit Hilfe einer Override-Schaltung geöffnet. 

Als sie mit einem waghalsigen Manöver durch die inzwischen fast völlig geöffneten Tore schossen, richtete Spock einen Teil der Hecksensoren auf das Schiff, das sie zurücklassen mussten. 

Er sah flüchtig zu Kirk und entdeckte einen Funken Bedauern in den wütend-grünen Augen seines Captains. Kirks Liebe zu seinem Schiff war groß - doch die zu seinem Leben weit größer. 

Warum der jüngste und erfolgreichste Captain der Imperialen Flotte plötzlich derart in Ungnade gefallen war, hatte Spock nicht herausfinden können. Sein Informant im HQ, der ihm sonst jede Art von Daten beschaffen konnte, hatte sich nach der letzten Nachricht nicht mehr gemeldet. 

Sie verließen den Schatten des silbernen Schiffes, im gleichen Moment beschleunigte Spock auf maximale Geschwindigkeit. Eine Reihe raffiniert programmierter Kurswechsel würde ihre Spur verschleiern. 

Er zählte die Sekunden und nahm das Tempo langsam zurück. Sie befanden sich jetzt außerhalb der Reichweite der Enterprise-Sensoren und ohne eine konkrete Spur war das vorerst so sicher, als hätten sie einen Tarnschirm. Er gab Delaras Koordinaten ein und programmierte den automatischen Scanner. 

###

Dann wandte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem - uncharakterischerweise - noch immer schweigenden Menschen zu. Sein Blick flog über die etwas schiefe Haltung des Captains und er entdeckte dunkle Flecken an Kirks Kleidung. War er verletzt? Die Hand, die er auf die Seite drückte, war befleckt - mit frischem Blut. Schweiß stand auf der blassen Stirn des Menschen, er hatte die Augen geschlossen. 

Spock schaltete den Navigationscomputer auf Automatik und erhob sich. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte er den Sessel des Navigators herum, zog den Menschen auf die Beine. 

Kirk öffnete die Augen, sah ihn fragend an. 

"Sie hätten Ihre Verwundung ruhig erwähnen können", meinte Spock und führte ihn nach hinten. 

Er klappte einen der Sessel im Passagierraum zu einer Liege um und half Kirk, sich hinzulegen. Unzeremoniell öffnete er die goldene Weste, entfernte sie und entblößte eine blutende Schnittwunde, die sich quer über Kirks Flanke zog. Sie schien nicht so tief zu sein, dass lebenswichtige Organe verletzt sein konnten, doch sie war offensichtlich schmerzhaft und der Blutverlust würde den Menschen deutlich schwächen, wenn er nicht rasch gestoppt wurde. 

Spock öffnete ein Fach in der Wandverkleidung und nahm ein Notfallkit und einen medizinischen Scanner heraus. 

Diesen Teil seiner Ausrüstung hatte er aus der Krankenstation besorgt - beziehungsweise von Christine besorgen lassen. Soviel Raffinesse hätte er der Krankenschwester tatsächlich nicht zugetraut - den Scanner einfach als defekt zu melden und ihn offiziell zur Reparatur zu geben, während er in Wirklichkeit zuerst in Spocks Kabine und später dann im Shuttle gelandet war. 

Nicht, dass es der Bordarzt bemerkt hätte - McCoy achtete wesentlich mehr auf die Anzahl seiner Flaschen mit saurischem Brandy, als auf seine medizinischen Geräte. Christine Chapel war in ihrer Verliebtheit seit Jahren eine zuverlässige Informationsquelle für den Vulkanier. Sie arbeitete eng mit McCoy zusammen und der Arzt hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie viel von seinen vertraulichen Gesprächen mit Kirk durch die Schwester zu Spock gelangt war. Die menschliche Frau war so leicht zu kontrollieren, es kostete ihn kaum Mühe - er nahm sie mit in sein Bett und ihr Geist war für ihn so offen wie ihr Körper. 

Ein rascher Scann zeigte ihm, dass die Wunde tatsächlich nur flach war. Spock nahm einen Injektor heraus, lud eine Kapsel mit einem Schmerzmittel und injizierte sie dem Captain. Seine medizinischen Kenntnisse in Bezug auf den menschlichen Organismus waren nicht gerade umfassend zu nennen - doch sie reichten aus, um mit dem medizinischen Laser aus dem Kit die Wunde zu schließen. Dann verabreichte er dem Menschen eine zweite Injektion, die den Blutverlust ausgleichen würde - und ein Stimulans. 

Er setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel und wartete geduldig darauf, dass der Mensch die Augen aufschlug. 

###

Kirk öffnete Lider, die plötzlich nicht mehr bleischwer waren. Mit einem Anflug von Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass der stechende Schmerz in seiner Seite verschwunden war. Er tastete über seine Flanke und erkannte, dass Spock die Wunde fachmännisch versorgt hatte. 

Als er sich aufsetzen wollte, drückte ihn eine starke Hand zurück. 

"Es ist besser, wenn Sie noch etwas länger liegen bleiben, Captain. Sie haben eine noch nicht bedenkliche, aber auch nicht unbeträchtliche, Menge an Blut verloren", warnte Spock. 

Kirk grinste. Eine Krankenschwester war das letzte, was er erwartet hätte. Aber er nahm, was kam.

"Harris", erwiderte er auf die unausgesprochene Frage in den Augen des Vulkaniers. "Er wollte wohl die auf mich ausgesetzte Belohnung kassieren." Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich. "Nun, daraus wird nichts mehr." In einer aussagekräftigen Geste strich er sich mit einem Finger über die Kehle. 

Spock nickte bedächtig. Dann erhob er sich. "Wir werden in 5-28 Einheiten Delara V erreichen", sagte er nur und kehrte ins Cockpit zurück. 

###

Während die Zeit verstrich, checkte Spock dann und wann die Instrumente und widmete sich ansonsten völlig seinen Plänen. Äußerst erfreuliche Gedanken... 

"ETA?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm rau. 

Spock warf einen rückversichernden Blick auf die Anzeigen. "0-93 Einheiten", erwiderte er kurz angebunden. "Sie scheinen es nicht erwarten zu können, Delara V zu erreichen, Captain-" 

Kirk grinste, als sich sein Erster Offizier zu ihm umwandte. "Eigentlich wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie mir beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten." 

Das war typisch Kirk - selbst in einer derartigen Situation galt seine Aufmerksamkeit Nebensächlichem. Doch der Vulkanier nickte und folgte ihm zurück in den Passagierraum. 

"Sie haben das Shuttle wirklich gut ausgestattet", meinte Kirk, als sie sich niederließen, um die abgepackten Rationen zu verzehren. "Ich frage mich, wie das auf meinem Schiff - ohne meine Kenntnis – möglich war." 

Es war mehr Drohung, als Frage, doch Spock reagierte nicht darauf. "Es gibt immer Möglichkeiten", erwiderte er nur ruhig. 

Kirk lachte. "Das sehe ich", meinte er amüsiert. 

Nach der kargen Mahlzeit kehrte Spock schweigend ins Cockpit zurück, sein Captain gesellte sich zu ihm.

###

 

Delara V war beim besten Willen nicht als Schönheit zu bezeichnen, doch der Planet bot alles, was sie zum Überleben benötigen würden, sollten sie zu einem längeren Aufenthalt gezwungen sein. 

Eine für humanoides Leben geradezu wie geschaffene Umgebung mit milden Temperaturen, erwartete sie. Keine intelligenten Einheimischen, dafür reiche Fauna und Flora. 

Spock scannte die Oberfläche und entdeckte rasch natürlich geformte Höhlen. Wie erwartet enthielten die Felsen Adern eines Metalls, das die Ablesungen jedes normal kalibrierten Scanners nutzlos machte. 

Der Vulkanier hatte beinahe ein halbes Jahr daran gearbeitet, eine Methode zu finden, durch solche Adern zu gelangen - und hatte seine Entdeckung für sich behalten. 

Eigentlich hatte er geplant, seine Erkenntnisse teuer zu verkaufen, Wissenschaftler seines Kalibers waren rar und entsprechend hoch bezahlt. Doch auch so zahlte sich seine Arbeit ganz offensichtlich aus. 

Er landete das Shuttle in einem Tal. Nachdem sie entladen hatten, was sie für die nächsten Tage benötigten, deaktivierte er das Fahrzeug vollständig und machte es damit für die Sensoren praktisch unauffindbar. 

Sie richteten sich in einer nahen Höhle häuslich ein. Der Rest des Tages flog förmlich dahin, während sie zwei Schlaflager errichteten, die Vorräte verstauten und später schweigend aßen. 

Spock überprüfte mit der Ausrüstung aus dem Medikit noch einmal die Wunde und fand sie zufriedenstellend verheilt. Dann ließen sie sich am Feuer nieder.

###

Kirk lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf auf die im Nacken gekreuzten Arme gebettet. 

Spock schürte das Feuer noch einmal und setzte sich dicht neben ihn. 

Er verglich ein mentales Bild des anderen Kirk mit dem Mann neben sich - und kam wie vor sechs Monaten zu dem Schluss, dass er 'seinen' Captain gegenüber dem Eindringling bevorzugte. 

Es stimmte, einen Moment lang war er wirklich von dem Doppelgänger beeindruckt gewesen. 

Vor allem von der Leidenschaft, mit welcher der Alternative an ihn plädiert hatte - doch ein Teil seines Bewusstseins war damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Schönheit des Menschen in allen Einzelheiten zu registrieren. 

Er wischte die Sanftheit des anderen von diesem Bild und entdeckte darunter einen Mann, den er völlig besitzen musste - selbst wenn es sein Untergang werden sollte. Es war kein neuer Gedanke. 

Und doch hatten seltsamerweise gleichzeitig auch die Worte über die Revolution Wurzel in seinem Geist geschlagen. Einem Mann mit seinen Fähigkeiten standen viele Wege offen - es war nicht schwer, die entsprechenden Kontakte herzustellen. Es boten sich ihm auch außerhalb des Imperiums viele Chancen - mehr sogar als dort - und seine Entscheidung wurde rasch und kaltblütig gefällt. 

Er würde sich der Revolution anschließen. Und die Enterprise war sein Eintrittsgeschenk. Vielleicht auch ihr Captain...

Von diesem Moment an war er von einem unstillbaren Hunger erfüllt. 

Noch in der gleichen Nacht hatte er Christine zu sich gerufen. In seinen Gedanken - seinem Körper - loderten Flammen. 

Es war ihm bis jetzt noch nicht ganz klar, was dann geschehen war. Als er wieder zu sich kam, tilgte er die Erinnerung an die Vergewaltigung aus ihrem Geist, versetzte sie eine Heiltrance, um die Spuren seiner Hände und Zähne von ihrer Haut zu wischen. Nicht um ihretwillen - sie war ihm egal - doch sie konnte noch von Nutzen sein. 

Er nahm sie in den folgenden Monaten öfter in sein Bett, als in all den Jahren zuvor zusammen, hielt sich wenigstens soweit unter Kontrolle, sie nicht mehr zu verletzen. Doch ihr weicher, nachgiebiger Körper stillte den Hunger nicht - und ihr Geist bot ihm nicht annähernd die Herausforderung, die er suchte. Je öfter er sie nahm, desto mehr widerte sie ihn an. 

Er brannte für diesen goldenen Mann, für seine Stärke, seine Leidenschaft, seinen Hunger. 

###

Jetzt war er seinen Zielen so nahe. Allen. 

Spock öffnete die Augen, ließ die Flamme zu neuem Leben erwachen. Und dann beugte er sich über den Menschen, küsste ihn. 

Kirk wich nicht zurück, fragte nicht - er erwiderte einfach die Berührung, legte eine Hand in Spocks Nacken, um ihn fordernd weiter zu sich herab zu ziehen. 

Er ließ ihn sein Begehren wissen. Und Spock spürte, wie sich Kirks Lippen unter seinem Mund zu einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen verzogen. Er wusste nicht, mit welcher Reaktion des Menschen er gerechnet hatte. Wohl kaum mit hemmungsloser Erwiderung. Doch das kümmerte ihn wenig. Er hatte dies seit Monaten gewollt. 

Er stützte die Hände an den Seiten von Kirks Kopf ab, um ihn ruhig halten zu können. Doch das war gar nicht nötig. Eine kühle Hand tastete sich an seinem Hals entlang, fand und öffnete den Verschluss seines Hemdes. 

Spock stieß seine Zunge heftig in einladende Mundhöhle des Menschen, als eine kalte Hand unter das T-Shirt glitt und eine bereits harte Brustwarze fand. Nur Sauerstoffmangel brachte sie dazu, sich einen Augenblick voneinander zu lösen. 

Wortlos schob Kirk den Vulkanier von sich, setzte sich auf, um seine Weste abzustreifen, dann Stiefel und Hose. 

Spock saß mit angezogenen Beinen und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen ruhig da, genoss es zu zusehen. Seine Augen glühten im Halbdunkel. 

Dann ließ Kirk sich auf die Decke fallen und sah ihn auffordernd, beinahe beifallsheischend an.

Als Spock die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines Captains hatte, begann er sich langsam auszukleiden. 

Er war sich seit geraumer Zeit bewusst, dass Kirk ihn beobachtete, hatte jedoch den Ausdruck von Neugier und kaum verhüllter Gier in seinen Augen zuvor nie richtig deuten können. Doch jetzt war er sicher. Heute würde er ihm die Gelegenheit bieten, diese Neugier zu befriedigen. Er musste noch gut zwei Stunden warten, bevor er die nächste Stufe seines Planes in die Wirklichkeit umsetzen konnte - warum sich nicht solange ein wenig amüsieren? 

Nackt stand er dem Menschen, musterte den einladenden Körper. Kirk war vom Zusehen halb erregt, seine Atmung unruhig. Graziös ließ Spock sich neben ihm in die Hocke sinken und nahm sich rau Kirks Mund. Als er sich von den vollen Lippen löste, waren sie angeschwollen und der Mensch atmete rascher. 

Der Vulkanier kniete über seiner Taille. Sein Mund glitt gierig über Kirks Brust, kostete das kühle Fleisch, sog sich an den verhärtenden Brustwarzen fest. Biss hart in weiche, glatte Haut, aber darauf achtend, keine zu deutlichen Male zu hinterlassen. Glitt tiefer, eine heiße Zungenspitze umrundete den flachen Nabel Kirks, stieß so tief wie möglich hinein. 

Spock spürte die seidene Härte des steifen Gliedes an seinem Hals. Nach einem Moment wich er zurück, kniete zwischen die Beine Kirks, sie mit den Knien auseinanderschiebend. Sein Mund schloss sich um Kirks Glied. Zufrieden hörte er das Keuchen des Menschen, gestattete die instinktive Wölbung der Hüften, die ihn tiefer in Spocks Kehle stieß. 

Er fand vorerst sein eigenes - begrenztes - Vergnügen darin, ihn auf diese Weise zu kosten. Kirks Hände krallten sich in sein Haar, versuchten seinen Kopf zu führen. Als der Vulkanier die ersten, salzigen Tropfen Samen auf der Zunge schmeckte, wich er zurück. Er hörte Kirks enttäuschten Aufschrei und lächelte befriedigt. Noch nicht. 

Dieser Mann beugte sich niemanden, doch der Vulkanier wollte seine völlige, bewusste Unterwerfung. Und das musste nicht übereilt werden. Statt dessen rutschte er etwas nach oben, küsste Kirk hart, ließ ihn erneut sein Verlangen wissen. 

Er zog den Kopf zurück, stieß zwei Finger tief in den Mund des Menschen. Während er ihn wieder küsste, glitt seine Hand erneut tiefer, seine Finger zwischen Kirks Schenkel und zu der Öffnung zu seinem Körper, begannen ihn vorzubereiten. Langsam drang erst einer, dann der zweite der langen, feuchten Finger ein. Kirks Stöhnen schürte die Flamme in seinem Inneren fast bis ins völlig Unerträgliche. Jetzt. 

Er zog die Finger zurück, wollte sie durch sein inzwischen voll erregtes Glied ersetzen - doch Kirk stieß ihn zurück. 

"Oh, nein. So nicht", zischte er, drückte den Vulkanier auf die Decke, rollte sich auf ihn. Seine Zunge drang in den heißen Mund, stellte sein Kommando klar. Als er den Kopf hob, lächelte er - dieses verbrennende, grausame Lächeln. 

Und Spock spürte, wie etwas in ihm nachgeben, sich unterwerfen wollte. Er bekämpfte diesen Impuls. Doch dann beugte sich der Mensch wieder über ihn und er war verloren. Kirks Mund hinterließ auf der entfachten Haut des Vulkaniers eine Spur aus glühendem Eis. Und er schien keine Absicht zu haben, auf Spocks Verlangen Rücksicht zu nehmen. 

"Dreh' dich um", befahl er heiser und wich zur Seite, richtete sich auf. "Auf die Knie." Spock zögerte einen Augenblick. Und stellte fest, dass er das wollte. Zwar war da noch immer das Verlangen, den Menschen seinem Willen zu beugen, doch der Gedanke, sich dessen Stärke zu unterwerfen, sandte einen prickelnden Flammenstrom durch seinen Körper. Ja... Zuerst wollte er selbst kosten, was es hieß, sich ihm hinzugeben - und dann würde es Kirk. Langsam drehte er sich um, kam auf die Knie und entspannte sich. 

Der kühle, feuchte Körper senkte sich über seinen. Kirks Mund glitt flüchtig, halbherzig, über den Rücken des Vulkanier, seinen Nacken. Seine Hände teilten bereits gierig Spocks Gesäß, seine Finger suchten nach der kleinen Öffnung. Die Spitze des menschlichen Gliedes stieß in den heißen Körper vor - ein ewig andauernder Moment absoluter Reglosigkeit - und dann drang Kirk mit einem einzigen, harten Stoß völlig in den Vulkanier ein. 

Spock zerbiss ein Aufstöhnen zwischen den Zähnen. Er war beileibe keine Jungfrau, aber das trockene Eindringen schmerzte und seine Erregung flaute ab. Über sich hörte er Kirk stöhnen. Die Hände des Menschen schlossen sich um die schmalen Hüften des Vulkaniers, um noch tiefer in ihn zu dringen, zwangen ihn in dem von ihm bestimmten Rhythmus. 

Kirks Atem beschleunigte sich, seine Stöße wurden heftiger und Spock spürte, wie nahe er daran war, zu kommen. Dann hielt sich der Mensch plötzlich völlig still und legte beide Hände um die schmale Taille. Er drängte Spocks Beine weiter auseinander und zog ihn auf sich herab, als er auf die Fersen zurücksank, bis der Vulkanier rittlings über seinen Schenkeln saß. Dann hob er ihn noch einmal an und zog ihn heftig wieder auf sich herab. Im gleichen Augenblick wölbte er sein Becken und stieß tief in Spock. Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei kam er. 

###

Die Beben des Orgasmus ebbten ab und Kirk stieß ihn von sich, folgte der Bewegung und drückte ihn mit seinem Gewicht auf die Decke nieder. Spock spürte, wie sein Glied erschlaffte, spürte die schlüpfrige Kälte des menschlichen Samens, der sein Rektum füllte und langsam seine Schenkel entlang glitt. 

Dann erhob sich Kirk von ihm, befreite ihn von seinem Gewicht, seiner Berührung. Nach einem langen Moment drehte sich Spock ebenfalls auf den Rücken. Er war noch voll erregt, hatte den Höhepunkt nicht erreicht. Sein Atem flach und regelmäßig. 

Kirk streckte sich neben ihm faul aus, gähnte, befriedigt und offensichtlich sehr mit sich zufrieden. 

"Das war gut. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Vulkanier so eng gebaut sind. Und dass deine Haut so warm ist", murmelte er schläfrig. "Warum hast du früher nie gezeigt, dass du Interesse hattest? Wir hätten uns ein paar nette Stunden in meiner Kabine machen können." Als der Vulkanier nicht antwortete, drehte er den Kopf auf die Seite und sah ihn an. Er grinste kalt, als er Spocks Erektion sah. "Mach' es dir selber", befahl er höhnisch. 

Spock reagierte einen langen Moment nicht. Er analysierte das unerwünschte Gefühl der Enttäuschung - und verwarf es. Es schien, als benötigten seine Pläne eine kleine Korrektur - und es gab eine Menge, über das er nachzudenken hatte. Doch dazu später. Die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen geschlossen, das Gesicht undeutbar, schloss er die Finger um sein steifes Glied. 

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Kirk sich interessiert aufrichtete, auf den Ellbogen stützte, um ihn neugierig zu beobachten. Körperbeherrschung hätte den Vulkanier durchaus in die Lage versetzt, seine Erregung abzubauen, ohne Energie für einen sinnlosen Orgasmus zu verschwenden. Trotzdem zog er die Beine etwas an, wölbte sein Becken und stieß in seine zur Höhlung geformte Hand. Nach dem zweiten Stoß erlaubte er sich einen raschen, heftigen Orgasmus, der ihn völlig unbefriedigt zurückließ. Er gab kein Geräusch von sich, seine Atmung blieb ruhig und gleichmäßig. 

Kirk lachte und sank auf die Decke zurück. "Du warst also so dicht dran", meinte er hämisch. "Ich würde sagen, das ist ein Kompliment nach meinem Geschmack." Er drehte sich auf die Seite - und schlief ein.

###

Nach einer Weile stand Spock auf und suchte aus ihren Sachen ein Handtuch heraus. Eine Dusche wäre ihm jetzt lieber, dachte er, während er sich reinigte. Doch das musste warten, so bedauerlich dieser Umstand sein mochte. Zwischen seinen Schenkeln befand sich noch immer unangenehm klebriger Samen des Menschen. 

Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, sammelte er seine Kleidung auf, zog sich an. Dann verließ er die Höhle und machte sich auf den Weg zum Shuttle. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er die lange vorbereitete Nachricht abgesandt und wartete auf das vereinbarte Antwort-Signal. 

###

Hinter ihm erklangen kaum wahrnehmbare Schritte, Füße auf bloßem Metall. Jeden Muskel angespannt, doch ohne andere sichtbare Reaktion wartete er, scheinbar ganz in seine Tätigkeit vertieft. Wartete, bis der Mensch näher kam. Unterdrücktes Atmen ganz in seiner Nähe - und im nächsten Augenblick spürte er kalten Stahl an seiner Kehle. Kirk war gut, das musste er sein, sonst hätte er nicht so lange überlebt... Doch nicht gut genug für die geschärften Sinne des Vulkaniers. Spock bewegte sich nicht, bot keinen Anlass, sich bedroht zu fühlen. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, jetzt schon zu sterben. 

"Also doch ein Verräter, Spock?", fragte Kirk heiser, dicht an seinem Ohr. "Du hast es geschickt, aber nicht raffiniert genug, angefangen. Mein letzte Beweis war, dass du dich ohne Widerstand unterworfen hast. Wo ich mich doch schon so auf einen kleinen Kampf gefreut hatte. Macht den Sieg umso süßer..." Der Druck der Klinge verstärkte sich ein wenig, schnitt jetzt in die dünne Haut. Eine schmale, grüne Linie folgte dem scharfen Messer um Spocks Kehle, einzelne Blutstropfen rannen in seinen Kragen. "Kannst du mir nur einen logischen Grund nennen, warum ich dir nicht auf der Stelle deine verräterische Kehle durchschneiden soll?" 

Spock entspannte sich. "Ich nehme an, du willst wissen, wen - oder was - ich verraten habe", meinte er ruhig. Er spürte Kirks Hand an seiner Hüfte, als der ihm den Phaser vom Gürtel nahm. 

Dann ließ sich Kirk in den Navigatorsessel fallen. Er trug nur eine Hose und schob das Messer in seinen eigenen Gürtel zurück, während sein Phaser weiter auf den reglosen Vulkanier zielte. 

"Dann lass' mich deine Erklärung hören. Sie sollte besser sehr gut - und sehr kurz sein. Wenn ich mich langweile, verliere ich leicht die Geduld." Die Drohung war kaum misszudeuten. 

"Die Nachricht war an meine Männer auf der Enterprise gerichtet. Sie sind mir gegenüber absolut loyal", sagte Spock sehr ruhig, sehr kühl. "Sie werden innerhalb der nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden das Schiff vollständig unter ihrer Kontrolle haben. Sobald ich das zweite Signal sende, programmieren sie Kurs auf Delara V und du kannst das Kommando wieder übernehmen." 

"Und was ist der Haken dabei?", fragte Kirk misstrauisch. "Unter welcher Bedingung erhalte ich das Kommando zurück? Sicher nicht wegen meiner treuen braunen Augen." 

Spock sah mit gewisser Befriedigung, dass der Mensch die Waffe gesenkt hatte. So weit, so gut. Zeit, die Angel einzuholen - und zu sehen, welche Beute daran hing, wie McCoy sich auszudrücken pflegte. "Nur unter einer Bedingung - du trittst der Rebellenbewegung bei." 

Etwas blitzte in den Augen des Menschen auf, dann senkten sich lange Wimpern und verbargen es vor dem wachsamen Blick des Vulkaniers. "Ein interessantes Angebot. Doch wer garantiert mir, dass ich nicht zu meiner eigenen Beerdigung gehe, wenn ich das Schiff betrete?" 

Spock lehnte sich zurück. Er war sich fast sicher, Kirk für sich gewinnen zu können. Auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass der Mensch kaum eine andere Wahl hatte, als seine Offerte anzunehmen. "Ich", erwiderte er so nur. 

Kirk rieb sein Kinn und grinste dann. "Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich einen so einflussreichen Ersten Offizier habe." 

Spock zuckte nur auf sehr menschliche Weise mit den Schultern. 

"Erzähl' mir doch mehr von den Rebellen", fuhr der Captain fort. 

Doch der Vulkanier schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht jetzt", sagte er und seine Augen flammten auf. Er griff nach dem Phaser und Kirk ließ ihn sich widerspruchslos abnehmen. Spock legte die Waffe achtlos zur Seite und erhob sich, den Menschen mit sich auf und in seine Arme ziehend. "Dazu haben wir später Zeit."

Die Hände des Vulkaniers schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein, rissen ihm die Kleidung vom Leib. Ein heißer Mund und scharfe Zähne hinterließen in ihrer Gier tiefe Spuren in glattem, menschlichen Fleisch. 

Nach kurzem Kampf um die Oberhand ergab sich Kirk unerwartet bereitwillig vulkanischer Kraft und Entschlossenheit, rollte sich auf den Bauch. Einladend bewegte er die Hüften - und verbiss einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen, als Spock pfeilschnell zugriff und mit einer einzigen Bewegung hart in ihn drang. 

Eigentlich hätte der Vulkanier gedacht, es wäre genug, die süße Unterwürfigkeit des menschlichen Körpers zu spüren, doch er fiel haltlos in den Strudel einer unkontrollierten, mentalen Verbindung mit Kirks Bewusstsein…

###

Kirk warf einen spekulativen Blick auf Spock, der noch immer in der Ecke kniete, die Augen halb geschlossen, die Hände in irgendeiner meditativen Konfiguration gefaltet. 

Der Vulkanier lächelte, als er den Blick des Menschen auf sich spürte. 

Und Kirk senkte die Augen rasch wieder auf das Schachbrett, fast verlegen, stellte die Figur zurück mit der er gespielt hatte. 

Die letzten beiden Tage hatten sie abwechselnd über die Revolution gesprochen, Schach gespielt oder waren übereinander hergefallen. Der Vulkanier war unersättlich - und unbedingt dominant. Offensichtlich hatte er ihn das erste Mal nur unvorbereitet erwischt. Totale Unterwerfung war das einzige, was Spock akzeptierte. Wie von einer Frau, dachte Kirk verächtlich. Er war es inzwischen ausgesprochen leid.

###

Diese Überlegung brachte andere, bezeichnende Gedanken mit sich. 

Er erinnerte sich an Topring - Spocks Frau, eine von seiner Familie arrangierte Ehe - die sich wenige Tage nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes offensichtlich selbst getötet hatte. Nur Stunden, bevor der Vulkanier den Planeten erreichte, um das Kind offiziell als das seine anzuerkennen…

Leila Kalomi - diese kleine Hure aus dem Botaniklabor. Sie hatte bereits auf der Akademie den Weg in das Bett des Vulkaniers gefunden und auf Omicron Ceti III wohl mehr bekommen, als sie wollte... 

Wie möglicherweise auch Droxine, die Tochter des Präfekten von Stratos, die sowohl ihm als auch Spock schöne Augen gemacht hatte. Sie war einen Tag nach ihrer Ankunft vergewaltigt und vollkommen katatonisch in den Minen aufgegriffen worden. Sicherlich ein weitere Tat der rebellierenden Minenarbeiter, oder...?

Oder der stolze, romulanische Commander, mit dem sich Spock amüsiert hatte, während Kirk die Tarnvorrichtung stahl - jeder dachte, sie nahm sich kurz vor Erreichen der Starbase das Leben, um dem Verhör zu entgehen...

Und natürlich war da noch diese Hexe Zarabeth und ihr Bastard Zar. Nach allem, was er von McCoy erfahren konnte, hätte sie es beinahe geschafft, ihm den Vulkanier als Ersten Offizier abspenstig zu machen. Hätte er tatsächlich auf einem Eisplaneten bleiben wollen? Und erst ihr Balg... 

Zar war seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Er verwaltete als Spocks erstgeborener Sohn in dessen Abwesenheit ihren Clan auf Vulkan. Seit Sareks Tod - er war zwei Jahre zuvor an Bord der Enterprise unerwartet einem Herzleiden erlegen - war Spock zum Oberhaupt seines Hauses aufgestiegen. Seine Mutter Amanda, ohne Gnade verstoßen, kehrte gramgebeugt auf die Erde zurück. Selbst dort führte sie ihr Leben in Angst vor ihrem Sohn weiter, der sie dafür hasste, dass er zur Hälfte ihre unwürdigen, menschlichen Gene in sich trug, die er als Schwäche empfand.

Und an Bord der Enterprise gab es natürlich seit Jahren Christine, seine bevorzugte Hure... 

Aber seines Wissens nach hatte der Vulkanier nie zuvor einen männlichen Partner gewählt. Sicher nicht diesen weichherzigen Trottel Pike, Kirks Vorgänger, oder? Irgendwie konnte er sich das nicht recht vorstellen, trotz der offenen Loyalität Spocks zu dem Krüppel.

Dieses angedeutete Lächeln um Spocks Lippen, es verursachte ihm Unbehagen. Er hatte es zuvor gesehen, wenn auch noch nie so offen und noch nie so klar. Der Spott darin war fast fühlbar. Sorgsam in den schwarzen Augen des Vulkaniers verborgen, ja - aber nicht zu übersehen - hatte er ihn stumm verhöhnt. 

Als er Edith sterben ließ, diese Pazifistin, die er sich während eines Auftrages in der Vergangenheit der Erde ins Bett geholt hatte... und in die er sich beinahe verliebte. 

Oder als Miramanee und mit ihr Kirks ungeborenes Kind starb... oder bei Janice‘ Hinrichtung... 

Immer war Spock an seiner Seite gewesen. Und hatte es insgeheim genossen, die Frauen sterben zu sehen, dessen war er sich inzwischen sicher. Irgendwo in ihm lachte etwas über seine Blindheit. 

Er hatte bei so vielen Gelegenheiten die kalte Grausamkeit des Vulkaniers gesehen, aber nicht verstanden. Kirk grinste. Aber da gab es ja noch jemanden, dem heute ein paar Überraschungen bevorstanden...

Zwei Hände schlossen sich um seine Schultern, drehten ihn herum. "Woran denkst du?", fragte der Vulkanier, kniete sich neben ihn. 

"Ich dachte daran, wie ähnlich wir uns sind..." Ein harter Kuss verschloss ihm den Mund. Nach einer Weile löste sich Kirk aus Spocks Griff und stand auf. Er lehnte an der Wand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Seine Finger spielten mit dem Phaser - klein, aber deshalb nicht weniger tödlich. Es zahlte sich aus, ein paar Geheimnisse zu haben...

Spock saß auf dem Boden und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen mit unverhüllter Begierde. "Sind wir das?", fragte er trocken. 

Kirk grinste breit. "Nun, wir sind beide Männer, die genau wissen, was sie wollen - und es sich ohne Rücksicht und Skrupel nehmen." 

Spock streckte sich lächelnd. 

"Wir werde beide rasch einer Frau überdrüssig und suchen uns unsere Gegner - und Liebhaber - unter denen, die uns ebenbürtig sind." 

Der Vulkanier nickte und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben. 

Kirk zog den Phaser und richtete ihn auf Spock. "Und wir sind beide Verräter."

###

"Sieh' mal an, wütender als ein nibischer Skorpion, auf den man getreten ist - wenn ich mal so sagen darf. Ein wenig gute, alte menschliche Emotion unter all der blasierten Kaltblütigkeit steht dir doch ganz gut", meinte der Captain mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung in Richtung des Vulkaniers, der rasch verstand. "Und in etwa so hilflos, nicht wahr? Aber zuerst wollen wir doch einmal dafür sorgen, dass du nicht mehr stechen kannst... wirf deine Waffen weg." 

Widerwillig erhob sich Spock und folgte dem höhnischen Befehl. 

Kirk stieß mit dem Fuß Phaser und Dolch aus seiner Reichweite. Dann lehnte er sich bequemer an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, die Waffe weiterhin auf Spock gerichtet. 

"Du hast mich, ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig enttäuscht", fuhr er im lockeren Plauderton fort. "Ich dachte, es würde schwerer sein, Einzelheiten über die Rebellen aus dir heraus zu bekommen. Doch du bist mir von Anfang an so bereitwillig entgegen gekommen, dass ich fast glaubte, du würdest den ganzen Plan bereits kennen." Er lachte über die unverhüllte Wut in den Augen des Vulkaniers. 

"Du bist natürlich nicht beim obersten Kommando in Ungnade gefallen", stellte Spock fest. Er bekam seine Stimme unter Kontrolle. Vor dem Menschen durfte er sich keine weitere Schwäche erlauben.

"Natürlich nicht. Obwohl dieser sentimentale Narr aus dem Parallel-Universum, der es dir so angetan hatte, es beinahe schaffte. Du und deine kleine Bande fröhlicher Rebellen auf der ISS Enterprise sind der Preis für meine Rehabilitierung bei General Komack. Tut mir leid. Oh, und dein Informant... sagen wir, er erlitt einen bedauernswerten Unfall...", setzte er mit einem Schulterzucken hinzu. 

Er liebte es, zu spielen. Und er spielte mit der grausamen Unberührtheit einer Katze, die eine wehrlose Maus in ihren Fängen wusste. 

Abrupt trat Kirk von der Wand weg und hinter Spock. 

Doch der Vulkanier war ebenfalls keine Maus, die mit sich spielen ließ. Er wusste, dass der Phaser weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet war und blieb reglos stehen. Der Mensch schmiegte sich an seinen bloßen Rücken, einen Arm um seine Schulter und quer über seine Brust drapiert. Er fühlte die Mündung der Waffe jetzt direkt über seinem Herzen. 

"Du hast mir nie erzählt, was dich so an ihm beeindruckte. So weich..." Kirks Stimme war seiden, ein mattes Vibrieren an Spocks Hals. "Du wirfst dein Leben sinnlos fort, wenn du weiter an diesen verrückten Plänen festhältst. Auf deinen Kopf steht ein Preis, so hoch, dass man sich damit einen eigenen Planeten kaufen kann. Ich frage mich, ob die Neuigkeit bereits Vulcan erreicht hat. Der Sohn des großen Sarek, das Oberhaupt einer der einflussreichsten Familien des Imperiums - ein gewöhnlicher Verräter. So eine Enttäuschung. Zar wird sich offiziell von dir lossagen müssen."

Kalte Lippen auf der empfindlichen Haut seines Nackens, seines Halses, an den Spitzen seiner Ohren - entflammten sogar in dieser Situation das kaum gesättigte Verlangen nach dem Menschen neu. "Ich könnte dich retten." Die Mündung der Waffe zog jetzt in der obszönen Ironie einer Liebkosung Kreise auf seinem Bauch, glitt langsam tiefer. Es erregte ihn bis an die Grenzen des Erträglichen. 

Und Kirk schien das genau zu wissen. "Es war immer gut zwischen uns. Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, dich in meinem Bett zu haben. Wer weiß, vielleicht gestatte ich dir ja auch dann und wann eine Wiederholung der letzten Tage... wenn du dich benimmst", flüsterte der Mensch, seine Stimme verführerisch, sein Mund direkt an Spocks Ohr. Er rieb sein Becken aufreizend an dem des Vulkaniers, ließ ihn sein Verlangen spüren. "Es war schwer, stillzuhalten - aber es wäre eine Lüge, zu sagen, es hätte mir überhaupt nicht gefallen." Die Mündung des Phasers presste sich in den Bauch des Vulkaniers, während Kirks freie Hand sich langsam über Spocks Brust tastete. "Wenn du mir den Rest der Informationen freiwillig gibst, kann ich ein gutes Wort für dich bei General Komack einlegen..." Seine Fingerspitze spielte beiläufig mit einer harten Brustwarze. "Du ersparst dir damit eine unangenehme Zeit, die in der Hinrichtung wegen Hochverrats endet. Was ich wirklich bedauern würde..." 

Die kühle Zungenspitze drang neckend in sein Ohr und Spock konnte einen Schauer nicht unterdrücken. Etwas in ihm wollte tatsächlich nachgeben, doch endlich fand er zu seiner Kontrolle zurück und unterdrückte es radikal. Wahrscheinlich eine Schwäche des verhassten menschlichen Blutes in seinen Adern. Einmal hatte er sich von Kirk wie eine beliebige Hure demütigen und nehmen lassen. Es würde kein zweites Mal geben...

###

"Ich dachte..."

"Oh, ich weiß, was du dachtest", unterbrach ihn Kirk lachend. "Das ich mich brav in die Herde einreihen lassen würde. Wie ein Schaf. Aber so einfach ist das nicht. Wir sind die Wölfe in der Schafherde, Spock. Und der Wolf herrscht über das Schaf."

"Was springt für dich dabei heraus?" 

Kirk lachte erneut, ließ ihn los, einen Schritt zurückweichend. "Du denkst, du könntest mich doch noch ködern, indem du mir mehr bietest. Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns wie immer ausgezeichnet." Er umkreiste den Vulkanier, bis er dessen Gesicht sehen konnte. "Der Aufstieg in die Admiralität, Spock. Sehr viel mehr Macht, als ein kleiner Captain jemals erreichen könnte. Und wer weiß - vielleicht eines Tages - Imperator. Zugegeben, die Enterprise wird mir anfangs ein wenig fehlen, aber..." Er zuckte geringschätzig mit den Schultern. "...sie ist ohnehin nicht mehr die Jüngste."

Während der Mensch prahlte, begann sich in Spocks Bewusstsein langsam ein Plan abzuzeichnen. Ob er damit Erfolg haben würde, wussten die Götter. Aber dieses Spiel würde - konnte – nur auf eine einzige Weise enden. 

Nicht zu rasch, oder zu bereitwillig, begann er damit weitere Einzelheiten zu enthüllen. Und während der Captain glaubte, das Spiel bereits gewonnen zu haben, vertiefte Spock vorsichtig die leichte Verbindung zu dessen Geist. 

Bevor Kirk es bemerkte, hatte der Vulkanier die Nervenstränge des Bewegungszentrums blockiert. Der Mensch sackte gelähmt auf den Boden, einen Herzschlag später ruhte der scharfe vulkanische Dolch an seiner Kehle. Unnötig - Kirk konnte keinen Finger rühren. 

Leider wirkte sich die Lähmung auch nicht auf dessen Stimmbänder aus - wenn Spock auch den Flüchen und Drohungen kein Gehör schenkte. Statt dessen kniete er neben Kirk und betrachtete versonnen den Dolch in seiner Hand. Er war nahezu tausend Jahre alt - ein Familienerbstück. Und der Vulkanier hatte immer gewusst, dass er eines Tages von dieser Waffe getötet werden würde. 

Er wusste, dass Kirks Tod auch seinen Tod bedeutete... Es war nicht nur eine leichte, mentale Verbindung, nicht nur ein Nebeneffekt körperlicher Intimität. Was sie verband, war viel stärker und existierte bereits länger, als er sich bewusst gewesen war. Eine Lebensbindung, die es so überhaupt nicht geben könnte, nicht zwischen einem Vulkanier und einem Menschen und sicherlich nicht ohne bewusste Anstrengung. Etwas älteres, primitiveres aus der prä-zivilisierten Vergangenheit Vulcans, als Kriegerclans die Wüsten beherrschten und Lebensbindungen zwischen Kriegern das Überleben sicherten. 

Angesichts dieser Ironie breitete sich ein kaltes Lächeln über das strenge Gesicht aus und Kirk verstummte mitten in einem Fluch. Die Augen des Vulkaniers glühten. Spock strich gedankenverloren mit den Fingerspitzen über das Heft des Dolches in seiner Hand, beinahe liebkosend. Er bedauerte kurz, ihn nicht an Zar weitergeben zu können, verwarf den Gedanken aber. 

Dann blickte er den Menschen an und sah die Erkenntnis in Kirks Augen heran dämmern. Zu viel war zwischen ihnen geschehen, zu viel gesagt worden. Der Vulkanier würde den Verrat nicht ungestraft lassen. Sie kannten einander zu gut. Kirk würde an seiner Stelle nicht anders handeln…

###

Spock beugte sich über ihn und küsste die kalten Lippen des Menschen ein letztes Mal in dieser Realität. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod - dieser war nur das Tor in eine andere Existenz. 

Seine Finger legten sich an die Schläfe Kirks, besiegelten das mentale Band, das ihn an den Menschen fesselte. Was immer auf ihn wartete, er würde ihm nicht allein gegenüber treten... 

"Wir sehen uns wieder, mein Captain. Du bist ein Teil von mir. Warte auf mich..." Sein Blick löste sich nicht von dem Kirks, als sein Arm den Dolch bis zum Heft in die Brust des Menschen, direkt in sein Herz, stieß.

Unter ihm öffnete sich eine schwarze Kluft. Kirks Tod zog ihn mit in den Abgrund. Er ließ sich fallen, tauchte in die dunklen Tiefen, befreit von der Fessel des Fleisches. Feuer glitt durch ihn, verzehrte ihn wie die Umarmung eines stürmischen Geliebten, als sein Körper leblos über dem seines toten Bindungspartners zusammenbrach.

 

Ende


End file.
